ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Neon Wars (2019 Video Game)
Neon Wars is a 2019 third person shooter. Neon Wars was developed by EA as a break from realistic games with unique mechanics, It was also sort of a passion project. The announcement trailer was at E3 2019, June 12. It showed a cutscene with a blue soldier fighting a red one. Until a green one sneaks up and shoots the screen, it than shows the name of the game and the tagline "A Glowing Battle Arena" It was not one of the most anticipated games by EA, but a number of people were still excited to see how EA would handle a game with these types of graphics and mechanics. Neon Wars was released in September,13th 2019 as a Xbox Exclusive. Gameplay Neon Wars used simple third person shooter mechanics. The graphics are simplistic using figures with different color outlines. There are only three color teams to join, Red, Blue and Green. Once the player clicks start on the menu. It displays two modes. Single-Player and Multiplayer. Players wanted a campaign mode but EA said Neon Wars was too simple of a game to have a real "plot". Once the player selected a mode, it displays a loading screen with tips, and the player goes into gameplay where they start with a computer team or online team if playing on multiplayer mode. The player shoots the opposing teams for a 20 minute match. Once its over, all the points are counted for each team and the team with the most points wins the match. Very simple gameplay. Rating (ESRB) Neon Wars is rated Everyone 10+ for the following reasons. Cartoon Violence The characters can be seen shooting each other with laser guns. Comic Mischief The player causes mild harm to the opposing teams players. Maps Neon Wars has several maps to play in. Here is some of them. Default Map The default map for normal matches in single and multiplayer mode. It resembles a laser tag arena with some traps and walls to protect players from shots Rare Map The rare map is playable twice every year. 2 random matches at a random time, month and day will get to happen in the rare map. The rare map is a HUGE map with a disco ball and floor. It also has barriers to protect players from shots. DLC 2 months after Neon Wars initial release on the Xbox One, EA released the "True Colors DLC". The DLC was only $3 to download, It included 2 new colors (Orange and Pink) and special new weapons. Such as the Glowing Shotgun and Laser Blaster. It was just a generic DLC but people still downloaded it. Other Releases Neon Wars remained a Xbox One Exclusive for the rest of 2019 but in early 2020, there was a announcement trailer for a Neon Wars port on the Nintendo Switch and PlayStation 4.People were excited to play Neon Wars on the go and on the PlayStation. Once, it released on both consoles in March 2020, the game had a much more higher demand on those consoles than Xbox. EA said they would not release Neon Wars on PC or any other console ever.